Talk:Story: News From the South
DeathBringer Ooh. Deathbringer had at least some part in decimating the Titan Dragons. And Titanus thinks he can take him on alone :P He'll fail :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats what i tried to do! But Titan Dragons and Rage Dragons are a good match...but Titanus won't even get close to fighting DeathBringer - Big Z wuz 15:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Won't he? Am I to assume that's because you want them alive :P BTW, how much involvement did Deathbringer have in the decimation of the Titan Dragons? Did he kill them ALL? :O Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) he couldn't kill them all, he alone could only kill about 3. He is a tough Rage Dragon, but so is Titanus. It was kinda like a war, Rage Dragons VS Titan Dragons. I can't give the details, I am making a story for that later on. - Big Z wuz 15:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually I do want him alive, but he will die and live at the same time :-D - Big Z wuz 20:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wings How can he fly when Titanus doesn't have any? [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 20:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) This is from the page on Titan Dragons; "Unlike most Dragons, Titan Dragons do not have wings. However, because of their immense knowledge of magic, they are able to levitate themselves to give the illusion of normal flight, but they still have no wings." - Big Z wuz 20:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops, my bad. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 03:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Conversing With The Enemy I like it :D Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ty :D - Big Z wuz 15:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Deathbringer has gills :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) And how big are Titan Dragons anyway? Laji are one hundred metres long, and Deathbringer killed five of them at once without obtaining a scratch. Titanus would be much less of a match, I think. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Check on their page; they're just about the same size as the average Rage Dragon. Anyway, the magic of a Titan Dragon is much stronger than that of a Rage Dragon so Deathbringer and Titanus would be a good match. - Big Z wuz 17:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The magic of Deathbringer is much stronger than that of a Rage Dragon :P You don't think his scales have that resilience naturally, do you? :P Anyways, in Hasina's Quest they have reached the Citadel, and Trey Exanus is standing at the entrance. So if you could get Trey to that position, I can then continue. Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Story I like it :D Firstly, I think I was unclear on the Malus page. The entrance to the citadel is guarded by Sluha, as are most of the floor. The final floor before Deathbringer is guarded by the two Maluses, right at the top of the citadel. And secondly, Titanus has entered the citadel ahead of them, yes? So he will make it to Deathbringer first. Do you want Titanus to be killed or only wounded? Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Or if you'd rather he didn't fight Deathbringer at all, I can let Hasina, Arjuna and Trey catch up with him, and persuade him not to continue. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I want them both to fight. The three will enter the final room, just after they had begun fighting. Both recieve minor injuries before Deathbringer "finishes" Titanus off with a huge fireball. Deathbringer boasts and brags about his victory and approaches the gang. Little did Deathbringer know that the final seconds before Titanus "died" Titanus teleported far away, all the way to Xenox. However, nobody knew, so they fought Deathbringer. I can't be sure what happens then, but after Trey's victory or defeat, he escapes and later recieves a dream message from Titanus. Blah Blah Blah...you'll see the rest. Nobody but Trey knows that Titanus lives far away in a whole different realm. I don't know what happens in your story after the duel. Thanks though. And BTW, sorry I hadn't responded earlier, my internet was down, just in time for the new year. Happy New Year! - Big Z wuz 23:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC)